987fmdotsgfandomcom-20200214-history
987FM Top 100 2018
These are the chart results of the annual 987 Top 100 Countdown of the year 2018. Top 100 Chart 100. Mustafa - Yung Raja 99. Let Me Down Slowly - Alec Benjamin 98. The Way I Am - Charlie Puth 97. Talk - Why Don't We 96. Goodbye - David Guetta and Jason Derulo ft. Nicki Minaj 95. Sanctify - Years & Years 94. Brooklyn In The Summer - Aloe Blacc 93. Lullaby - Sigala and Paloma Faith 92. OTW - Khalid, Ty Dolla $ign and 6lack 91. Champion (Remix) - Fall Out Boy ft. RM of BTS 90. Colourful - Kalpee 89. Valentine - 5 Seconds Of Summer 88. Don't Leave Me Alone - David Guetta ft. Anne Marie 87. This Feeling - The Chainsmokers ft. Kelsea Ballerini 86. Born To Be Yours - Kygo and Imagine Dragons 85. Jackie Chan - Tiësto and Dzeko ft. Preme and Post Malone 84. I Said Hi - Amy Shark 83. There's No Way - Lauv ft. Julia Michaels 82. Rules - Tabitha Nauser 81. Thru These Tears - LANY 80. Electricity - Silk City ft. Dua Lipa 79. I'll Be There - Jess Glynne 78. Somebody - The Chainsmokers ft. Drew Love 77. Say Something - Justin Timberlake ft. Chris Stapleton 76. Without Me - Halsey 75. Youth - Shawn Mendes ft. Khalid 74. Thunderclouds - LSD 73. Lost In Japan - Shawn Mendes 72. For You - Liam Payne and Rita Ora 71. Papa Money - The Sam Willows 70. Rise - Jonas Blue ft. Jack & Jack 69. Remind Me To Forget - Kygo ft. Miguel 68. Darkside - Alan Walker ft. Au/Ra and Tomine Harket 67. Kiss And Make Up - Dua Lipa ft. BLACKPINK 66. My My My! - Troye Sivan 65. You Deserve Better - James Arthur 64. Love Someone - Lukas Graham 63. Trust Fund Baby - Why Don't We 62. If You're Over Me - Years & Years 61. Personal - FFION 60. Nice For What - Drake 59. Mirage - Sezairi 58. Only You - Cheat Codes and Little Mix 57. Familiar - Liam Payne and J. Balvin 56. Promises - Calvin Harris ft. Sam Smith 55. Chasing Fire - Lauv 54. Start Again - OneRepublic ft. Logic 53. Pray - Sam Smith ft. Logic 52. I Like It - Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J. Balvin 51. Taki Taki - DJ Snake ft. Selena Gomez, Ozuna and Cardi B 50. Call Out My Name - The Weeknd 49. I Wouldn't Know Any Better Than You - Gentle Bones 48. Want You Back - 5 Seconds Of Summer 47. River - Eminem ft. Ed Sheeran 46. Flames - David Guetta and Sia 45. All Falls Down - Alan Walker ft. Noah Cyrus and Digital Farm Animals 44. Capital Letters - Hailee Steinfeld and BloodPop 43. Better - Khalid 42. Welcome Home - Charlie Lim 41. Pray For Me - The Weeknd and Kendrick Lamar 40. I'm A Mess - Bebe Rexha 39. God Is A Woman - Ariana Grande 38. 37. 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Special Categories 'Top 5 Highlights' Top 5 Concerts of 2018 5. Why Don't We 4. Hallyu Pop Fest 3. The Weeknd 2. Sam Smith 1. Bruno Mars Top 5 Food Trends of 2018 5. Rendang 4. Interestingly Flavoured Chips 3. McDonald's 2. Bubble Tea Pearl...Things 1. A New Gen of Hawkers? Top 5 Gadgets of 2018 5. Huawei Matebook X Pro 4. PS4 Pro 3. iPad Pro 11-inch 2. Samsung Galaxy Watch 1. Huawei Mate 20 Pro Top 5 Local Artists of 2018 5. The Sam Willows 4. Sezairi 3. Gentle Bones 2. Jasmine Sokko 1. Charlie Lim Top 5 Movies of 2018 5. Ocean's 8 4. Avengers: Infinity War 3. Black Panther 2. Crazy Rich Asians 1. Bohemian Rhapsody Top 5 Trends of 2018 5. Bulky "Dad" Sneakers 4. Tiny Sunglasses 3. Comeback of the Fanny Pack 2. The Dua Lipa Bob 1. Diversity in the Beauty Industry Trivia This countdown will start at 2pm on 31 Dec 2018 and will end sometime before 12am instead of starting at 12pm in the previous years. Category:987 Top 100 Chart